Silent Storm
by LuckyKoorime
Summary: They say everything happens for a reason. That everything is predestined. But, if that was true then i was meant to suffer through this torture. A girl wextrodinary power must be found before it's too late.
1. Default Chapter

_Silent Storm_

_ Prologue_  
  
They say everything happens for a reason. They say that everything is predestined. I'm not sure if I believe that. If I did, that would mean that I was meant to be kidnapped and placed in this small room. That would mean that I was meant to be put through all of this pain. It would mean that I was meant to see the only people that ever loved me murdered by some creature. It would mean that my destiny is far greater than anything that I could have ever believed.  
  
_ Chapter One: Mission For Two  
_  
Koenma sat at his desk doing meaningless paperwork. As he said many times, a monkey could do his job. His father was gone, there were no rampant demons trying to take over Ningenkai. No unusual energy readings. Everything was quiet, maybe a little too quiet.  
  
"Koenma, sir, the energy surges have increased." Ayame explained. "We have been able to pin point the exact building the surges have been coming from and possibly the room."  
  
"Well?" Koenma pressed.  
  
"The building is a hospital of sorts called Summerholt Institute. Those surges are coming from a room near the basement in the lower levels."  
  
"Were you able to see what exactly is causing these energy surges?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Yes sir. We found out that a young girl, about 15, is being held there. Her name is Cassie O'Connor. She is what is causing these readings." Ayame explained. Koenma thought about what she had said as she handed him a file with Cassie O'Connor's name on it.  
  
He thumbed through her file. Nothing in there really suggested anything out of the ordinary. The first few pages included a description of what she looked like, including a picture that was slightly outdated. The next section described what her childhood was like, what she did, what school she attended, things like that. Then, the file cut off. It stopped when she turned twelve. Her file also had a section labeled 'Strange Occurrences'. But none of them were really significant in the sense of her having any major powers. However, he was only scanning.  
  
The thing that really caught his attention was the fact that she was classified as missing.  
  
"Ayame, the file says she went missing three years ago." Koenma stated. Why would the file say she was still missing if she was right there?  
  
"Yes, sir. She was reported missing three years ago. It says she disappeared at the barn where she boards her horse at." Ayame explained.  
  
"I want you to finds out about this Summerholt Institute. See if we have any records on it." Koenma ordered as he started to thoroughly read her file.  
  
"Of course Koenma, sir. I will be back shortly." Ayame promised as she left.

.

.

.

.

.

They're coming. I can feel it. I don't know how long I have been here. I don't even care anymore. They do things to me. Run experiments and tests. They are trying to find something inside me, trying to bring it out and harness it.  
  
I have heard them talking about using me to raise something, what exactly, I am not sure. The only thing I do know is, I was taken away from the one thing that I loved in life, the one thing that took me away from this world and placed into a kinder one, my horse. They placed me into a four-walled room.  
  
There is very little light in here and only a bed, a chair, and a small desk. I usually sit in the chair and stare at the wall.  
  
When they first brought me here, they tried everything they cold think of to try and make me speak of the gift I posses. They even beat me and they still do. It had taken them quite a while to figure out that I was mute.  
  
It wasn't the fact that I couldn't speak. It was just that I didn't want to talk. Not after what I had witnessed. I had stopped talking when I was about seven. I had seen my parents murdered. The police had called it suicide but I know it was murder.  
  
After that, I was placed into several foster homes. Though none kept me for long. My last foster parents were drunks; they didn't care about me at all. None of them did. They always seemed angry with me for one reason or another and they occasionally beat me but it was mostly verbal abuse. They would say I was worthless and weak and I would never amount to anything.  
  
But I found refuge at a riding school and I discovered that I had a true talent for riding and horses. I had saved up my money and I bought myself an Arabian colt who seemed to suffer the same type life I did. I saw him being sold at an auction house not far from where I lived. He was going up the next day. So, I went to the owner of the riding school and talked to him, or rather signed, about boarding the colt here. He said it was no trouble. So, the next day I bought the colt.  
  
He was small for his age of two years and he wasn't very strong. He had long, thin legs and his ribs showed. He stood only about 13:3 hands high. He was a beautiful dapple blue and his eyes were full of life and spirit, despite what he had been through. Because of that, I named him Tiny Dancer.  
  
Now, you would think that it would be very difficult for an eleven-year-old girl to train a high-spirited Arabian, even tough he was small. But I didn't have school, I had to teach myself and my 'parents' couldn't care less. So, needless to say, I spent all of my free time with Dancer, working with him and he became very attached to me and I him.  
  
Those four years were extremely stressful. It was during those four years that I noticed I had a strange power. It would only show up on occasion, like when I was angry and it would be very small but it steadily grew stronger, until I reached the year with my last foster parents. They were cruel and I was always angry. That time of heightened emotion was what really started to make my powers more frequent and slightly stronger.  
  
I never told anyone of my power, especially since I was mute. It was in the last month, near my birthday, that I constantly felt as though someone was watching me. I couldn't see them but I could sense them. Had someone seen me use my powers?  
  
Then it stopped. As though the feeling was never there. It stopped about a week before my birthday. It was on that day, March 13 that it happened. Dancer was about three going on four and I was introducing him to the saddle. It was in the afternoon when I put Dancer in his field. I was locking the gate and about to leave when someone grabbed me from behind and everything went black.  
  
When I awoke, I found I was in this room. When they came in, they tried to make me talk. They kept saying, "I know you can talk!" and other things. They did everything they could think of to make me talk. When they finally realized I was mute, they gave up.  
  
I tried to escape; to make them stop injecting me and experimenting on me by using my power. For a while I was able to keep them away but then they created a device to keep me from using my power against them. The thing also seemed to increase it as well.  
  
In any case, I can only fight back for a short time before the pain the device causes me becomes to great and I have to give in. Then they would punish me for being disrespectful.  
  
They tell me I should be honored by the fact that I, a worthless ningen, have the power to rise what I am. They never told me what I am supposed to raise, nor do they tell me when. I do not think it will be for a while, considering the fact that they seem to be in no hurry.  
  
They are coming. I can hear the clatter of objects in the hall. I'm using my power to hurl the objects in the hall at them. The pain is becoming too much. I stop my pelting and the objects around me and in the hall clatter to the ground.  
  
The door is opening. Three of them walk inside my room. Two of them are men. One of them is holding a needle with a lot of fluid inside. The other is woman. She has brown hair pulled into a tight bun. She usually wears a dress with high heels and a white lab coat over it. She also wears glasses. Despite how she looks she's evil. She smiles at me, with that sweet, sickening smile. A smile that clearly says, 'I'm better than you.' "Good morning." She says. I hate her voice. I simply stare blankly at the wall. She knows I can't, she's the boss around here. I learned that a long time ago. She didn't say it outright but everything she says and does suggests it.  
  
The two other men scoff at her politeness towards me.  
  
"You should not waste your pleasant voice and manners on this witch." The man with the needle said.  
  
"Yeah, she's nothing but a worthless ningen!" The other agreed.  
  
I could feel the anger inside me start to build up. All my life, that was all that I had been called, worthless. Just like any other time I got angry, the objects in the room started to move. That is why I only had three pieces of furniture in my room.  
  
"Her eyes! Quickly, inject her!" I heard the woman yell. Then, everything went black.

.

.

.

.

.

"Koenma, sir, I have information concerning Summerholt Institute." Ayame said.  
  
"What did you find Ayame?" Koenma asked.  
  
"They do have file with us. Some of the doctors are demons. The owner of Summerholt Institute is a demon named Patricia Ecenbarger. She also has a record with us as well. Nothing too major. Just some minor crimes" Ayame explained. She handed him a folder. "There are a few questionable things that she has been researching. Things such as the functions of the ningen mind, psychological research, chemical research, and research on a demon, the file does not give a name, and a song from Cassie O'Connor's family."  
  
"So, the plot thickens." Koenma mumbled.  
  
"Yes. I did some digging and I found some old schematics, maps and layouts of the entire building. However, according to the maps, there are no lower levels. No room containing the girl." Ayame continued.  
  
"That is rather strange." Koenma muttered, "Were you able to get a file of what her and the hospital have been doing?"  
  
"Yes. That is where things really get strange. Apparently, the doctor has been using her hospital funds to buy chemicals that her hospital has no need for. She has also been using the funds to do research and a few other things/" Ayame explained as she handed him more folders. There was a moment of silence before Ayame spoke again.  
  
"I think they are hiding something, sir."  
  
"Yes, and I believe it has something to do with Cassie O'Connor."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll look through these reports and see what I can gather. You may leave." Koenma said.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Koenma went through Cassie's folder and went to the section labeled 'Strange Occurrences'. They were mainly small, almost unnoticeable. They all started when she turned seven. Small things such as objects moving in other rooms. They happened when Cassie got angry but the objects would always be in different rooms around the house. That didn't make much sense. He didn't know of any of the common powers that would have those qualities.  
  
That also didn't explain her connection with Summerholt. Why would a hospital take a twelve-year-old girl? Then he remembered something about an old song. He flipped through the folder until he found it. Only problem was it didn't make any sense. Great.  
  
He decided to look into Dr. Ecenbarger's file. The first few pages didn't have anything he could use. He went further until he reached a page that described how she was obsessed with an ancient demon. Go figure. He also noticed the same song listed. Somehow the two were connected but there wasn't enough information to find it in what he had here.  
  
"Ogre! Get me the files on the O'Connor's!" Koenma ordered.  
  
"Right away, sir"  
  
Koenma sighed. This was way to complicated. The report he had in font of him had a list of all the things that Dr. Ecenbarger had bought. Most of the chemicals listed were ones that he had never heard of before. He turned to the next page. He knew al of the items on there. They were used for... Summonings! Suddenly Jorge burst in and handed Koenma a large folder. Koenma snatched it and d quickly scanned it. Three things caught his attention. The entire O'Connor line was Watchers, the Boukha Prophecy and the song. He called for Botan.  
  
"Hai, sir?"  
  
"Get me Kurama and Hiei!" He shouted. If the doctor was going to do what he thought she was going to do then they would need to get Cassie out of there and fast. Botan left to find Kurama and Hiei. She knew exactly where to find Kurama. He was a school and Hiei, he might be a problem.  
  
A few minutes later Botan returned. She was dragging a confused Kurama and an angry Hiei behind her.  
  
"Good. Now I have a mission for you two." Koenma said. The files and papers were spreads all over his desk. Kurama and Hiei gave him an odd look. "Look story short, there is a doctor named Patricia Ecenbarger. She has been buying rare chemicals and summoning ingredients. We believe that she is trying to use Cassie O'Connor to raise an ancient pure demon. Cassie's family is a long line of Watchers. They protect the location of an ancient demon. One as old as time itself. There is a song that tells of its whereabouts. I believe that is another reason why the doctor wants Cassie. She is the only one who can figure out the songs meaning."  
  
"How can you be so sure this O'Connor girl is the one you want?" Hiei asked.  
  
"The Boukha Prophecy." Koenma said, "The Prophecy says a female watcher who can move that which she cannot see will use the riddle to raise the First."  
  
"What kind of power does she process?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I am not sure. We don't have enough information on her." Koenma sighed.  
  
"What do you know?" Hiei asked. I know that she is being held at Summerholt Institute. She also went missing about three years ago. She if fifteen now and her parents are dead." Koenma explained.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Kurama asked. Koenma smirked as he reached behind his desk and pulled out some clothes and handed them to Hiei ands Kurama. Both blinked in confusion as they unfolded the clothes.  
  
"You will be posing as doctors." Koenma said as he pressed a button. A screen appeared. "This is a map of Summerholt. Cassie is located in the lower levels. According to this map there are no lower levels. But there are. And only Dr. Ecenbarger knows about it." Koenma explained. He pressed another button and a door lit up. "You see that door? You have to go through there. It will lead you to a stairwell" Koenma brought up another map be side the other one, "This is what we were able to piece together from what our intelligence saw. This should be relatively correct." Koenma explained and closed the screen. He pushed another button and a small table appeared form the floor. On it was several items.  
  
"You will need these. There is a badge and a hand-held computer that has the map of the hospital on it." Kurama and Hiei put on the clothes and left for Summerholt Institute.

.

.

.

.

Author Note: Okay, that's the prologue and the first chapter of Silent Storm. Tell me what you think. I have this story and Return of a Princess that I will be posting and I will also be posting Betrayal on www.mediaminer.org. So keep reading and reviewing, my last day of school is today and then I'll have the summer to write. So tell me what ya think and review and all the usual stuff. Ja ne! 


	2. Summerholt

_ Silent Storm  
Chapter Two: Summerholt_  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kurama and Hiei had changed into their uniforms. They had the traditional white pants, shirt and overcoat. Hiei had not been to happy and mumbled something about toddlers and revenge.  
  
Anyhow, they drove up the drive to Summerholt. Kurama said they should take his car so they wouldn't look suspicious.  
  
When they got to the security box, they flashed their fake ID cards and drove through with a nod from the security guard who was eating doughnuts. Kurama parked the car in the back, that way they would be able to escape easily. They got out and walked inside through the front doors.  
  
No one seemed to notice their presence or they didn't care. Kurama pulled out the laptop and brought up the layout of the ground floor.  
  
"According to this, we have to go down this hall, make a left at the end, follow that hallway all the way and make a right." Kurama said. That wasn't the end of the directions, but he didn't want to confuse himself, and Hiei.  
  
As they went farther down the winding halls, they came across less and less people. The lights grew dimmer and the ground seemed to slop downward slightly. Suddenly, they came to a dead end.  
  
"What now, Kitsune?" Hiei asked. There were no doors anywhere.  
  
"Ummm..." Was Kurama's oh so intelligent answer.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I'm back in my room. I don't know what they did to me. I think they injected me with something, because my temples hurt. That's where they usually inject things into me.  
  
I also believe they increased the power in the device that stops me from using my powers. They probably injected me with sedatives to do it. I have more cuts on my body. It's nothing new really. After a while my body learned to heal quickly. Just like I grew a tolerance for the pain the stupid device causes me so I could keep them away.  
  
I wonder why I'm here. I didn't do anything to them. I guess it doesn't matter. No one will miss me; I was just a mute little girl who could connect to horses. The reason I could connect with them was because I was able to listen to thing others could not.  
  
I didn't have any friends. They thought that I was weird because I didn't talk. When I said I talked to the owner of the barn, I meant I used sign language. He knew some so he understood me. However, I rarely used it because no one would talk to me and vise versa.  
  
I always think about my mother and father, I do that so I won't forget them. My mother used to sing me a song before I went to bed. I can still remember her soft voice. I asked her about the song one night...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Flash Back  
  
A young woman sat on the side of the bed of a small child. She had just finished her song and the child was smiling happily.  
  
"Mama," the little girl says, "Why do you always sing the song?"  
  
"Because, little one, that song has been in our family for generations." The woman kindly explained. "And one day, you too will use it and take over for your father and I."  
  
"What do you and Daddy do?" The girl asked. She was beautiful, with piercing blue eyes and shining blonde hair. The woman smiled fondly at the young girl.  
  
"I can't tell you right now, little one."  
  
"When will you tell me?"  
  
"When the chosen day has come."  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you sing Azale Shabah again?"  
  
"Of course, little one." The woman smiled and began the beautiful song. "Night will bring the mystery, Moonlight points the way Darkness hides beneath the sea But dawn the beast will slay." The song ended and the little child was fast asleep...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. End Flash Back  
  
Those were times when mama and I could talk. But she never told me what her and daddy did. Just as easily and clearly as I remember the good times I had with my family, I can remember the day they were killed.  
  
They died on March thirteenth, my birthday. Funny how four years later on that same day I, too, would go missing. I was born on Friday the thirteen. Whether that has anything to do with what's happened, I'm not sure.  
  
That day, it was raining and dark and stormy. We were cleaning up when they said they had to leave for a moment. They told me to stay put, but I followed anyway...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A little girl sat on the windowsill, staring out into the darkness as a storm raged outside. She loved to sit on a windowsill and gaze outside.  
  
Their house sat facing the warm ocean and the back faced a deep forest. On a good day you could see straight to the sandy bottom of the ocean, but not today. Today was Friday the thirteenth of March and she was turning seven.  
  
Her birthday was wonderful and fun despite the rain. She loved the rain so it simply made things better. Her parents were cleaning up the mess from dinner when suddenly they were in front of her.  
  
"Cass, we have to leave for a moment and we need you to stay here." He father said.  
  
"Why do you have to go?" She asked, "It's my birthday!"  
  
"I know, little one, but it's very important. We won't be long." Her mother promised. The girl nodded her head.  
  
Once her parents' left, she waited a moment before following. She walked stealthily through the thick green underbrush. During the sunny daytime, the forest was beautiful. But at night and during storms, it could be creepy and strange. But she couldn't think of that now.  
  
She followed them and stopped when they did. They were near the edge, where the vast forest gave way to the roads. It seemed they were arguing.  
  
"Melanie, go back! Please!" Her father shouted. He had a hold of her mother's shoulders. The thunder crashed above them.  
  
"No! I'm a watcher, just like you and it's my job to protect what's hidden!" her mother shouted back.  
  
'That's what they are? Watchers?' The girl thought.  
  
"If we both die, than who will teach Cassie to use her powers? Who will train her to become a watcher?!"  
  
That's when it attacked. The creature dealt mortal wounds to them. But they still fought back. By the end of the battle her parents fell to the ground, one by one. They couldn't fight anymore. The creature snapped their necks. They fell into a bloody heap on the muddy undergrowth. The creature, though also mortally wounded, got away. The little girl stared wide-eyed and the tears flowed non-stop. Her parents were dead! She ran and ran.  
  
A few days later a ranger found her. She was still crying and she had come back to the clearing where her parents still layed. The ranger tired to ask her what happened but she just stared, all of her fiery spirit gone.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. End Flash Back  
  
I can still remember everything that happened. I remember a woman police officer. She was tall and has brown hair. It was her who said it was suicide. How they thought that, I'm not sure. How can you break your own neck?  
  
They placed me in a foster home after the funeral. I still remember that my mother said I was a Watcher. What did they do? Protect something. But what? I still can't figure it out. I'm beginning to wonder if these people and my family's work are connected. It's so confusing. Maybe I'll figure this all out one day...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"There should be a door right here." Kurama said as he pointed to a space on the wall. Hiei reached out and felt the wall, Kurama followed suit. After a few moments, Hiei's hand hit a certain spot. The area lit with a green light and a door slid open.  
  
"Hidden door." Hiei said as he entered. The door closed immediately behind them and a few lights lit the stairwell. Kurama went first, punching some keys on the laptop, Hiei followed.  
  
"Okay, we have to make a right and her door is the last on the right." They walked down the dim hallway and noticed that objects started to fly about. A tin cup slammed into the back of Hiei's head and a pole caught Kurama across the back.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I can feel them, or sense them. They're coming again. I can hear the clatter of objects in the hall. I try to focus on my power but it's hard.  
  
They're at the door, objects are still flying but the pain is becoming too strong. Darn, they increased the power more than they normally do. I closed my eye's, ceasing my power. When I open them, they are back to normal. Tears stream down my face from the pain.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hiei and Kurama finally reached the door. Objects were still flying around. They walked inside and took in the sight before them.  
  
A 15-year-old girl sat in a chair in the middle of the room. She was staring blankly at the wall, as if not seeing it. She had long blonde hair that stopped short of the middle of her back. She was dressed in a baggy hospital gown. They could see a metal band that went around her head. She had tears streaming down her face, yet she showed no emotion.  
  
Hiei stepped in front of her while Kurama looked through her chart. He looked her in the eyes but she didn't move or acknowledge his presence. He frowned at that. Her eyes were a pure azure color and they had no pupils, just a solid azure.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama called, "Look at this." He handed Hiei her chart.  
  
Apparently she was given several different chemicals that were all injected into her temples. She was given three different injections once a day. She was also scheduled for several different tests and experiments that day.  
  
'What the hell are they doing to this girl?' Hiei wondered.  
  
He skimmed down further and saw notes and other things. Then he read what the device around her was supposed to do. Every time she used her power, the device was activated and sent electrical shock waves into her brain.  
  
The paper said that her power was a strength of the mind not spirit or demonic energy. The device was activated by her mind when she used her power. The paper said that she was given a heavy sedative an hour ago.  
  
"Do you think you can get the device off her head?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked at him then at the girl.  
  
"Maybe." He handed Kurama the chart and went over to the girl. He reached out to touch her head but her entire eyes lit up with a fierce azure glow. She was using her power but nothing happened. She fell into an unconscious state from both fatigue and pain.  
  
He touched the device and transferred some of his energy into it. All he got in return was a powerful electrical shock through his hand. He shook his head.  
  
"We'll have to get it off in Reikai." Hiei said.  
  
They both tensed suddenly, someone was coming. Kurama and Hiei exchanged a quick glance, both demons understanding what the other was thinking. Kurama grabbed the charts and he looked at Hiei who had picked the girl up bridal style.  
  
"Lets go." Kurama said. Both of them ran out of the door. Two doctors were coming down the hall but Kurama knocked them out before they could notice anything.  
  
"Kurama, is there a back door?" Hiei asked as they stopped in a hall, Kurama pulled out the computer and looked around them at the hall, trying to figure out where they were. He studied the map.  
  
"There a fire escape down this hall and to the left." Kurama answered.  
  
Hiei took off first with Kurama at his heels. No one was down this hall and no alarm had been set off. It was a clean get away.  
  
"OI! Stop! Where do you think you're going with the watcher?" A cougar youkai appeared before the door, followed by another, so much for a clean get away.  
  
"Excuse us sir, but we are in need of the girl." Kurama said. The cougars glared.  
  
"The little witch belongs to the Doc, she is the key part of the Doc's plans." The cougar growled.  
  
"What does your 'Doc' want to use her for?" Hiei growled back.  
  
"That's classified." The cougars said before they charged.  
  
"Rose-Whip!" Kurama summoned his whip and the two cougars fell to the ground, having been sliced in half. (Clean up! Hall Six! LOL.)  
  
Kurama stepped calmly over the cougars dead forms and walked through the door, Hiei followed him and when they reached Kurama's car, he placed her in the back seat. He and Kurama got in the front and they sped away to Kurama's home.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note: Well, how was it? Sorry it took so long to get out but the chapters are long. Anyway, review! Ja ne. 


End file.
